


Nico can be the Doctor too.

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Solangelo Fluff. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Binge watching shows, Boys In Love, Gay Nico di Angelo, Love Victor - Freeform, M/M, Nico Takes care of Him, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is good at taking care of will, Over Working, Poor Will, Sleepy Boys, We Love our babes, Will likes his Italian boy, and Italian food, solangelo fluff, will is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Will is sick, Nico takes care of him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Series: Solangelo Fluff. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874857
Kudos: 98





	Nico can be the Doctor too.

Nico was well aware that Will was an over achiever and worked far too hard for his own good. But he really didn’t expect Will to try and give the younger Apollo members a crash course in first aid, while he the son of the god of medicine and sickness was sick. 

Nico was explaining how shadow travelling worked to some of his students in the forest, when a small boy tugged on his shirt. 

“Are you going to join in as well, I’m half way through explaining, so you’ll just have to pick up what I’ve been saying” Nico started, but the little boy shook his head and pulled him more. Nico bent down and the boy tugged him again. He obviously wanted Nico to follow him.   
“Ok guys, wait here” Nico said, to his students following the little boy. 

The place Nico was being lead to seemed suspiciously like the place Will was teaching at, but that wouldn’t be right. Yep that’s exactly where they were going. 

“That’s where you went Jake, Sunshine what are you doing here?” Will slurred, he sounded tired and his voice was scratchy. Will looked pale and as if he was about to faint, but like the over worker he was, he still tried to work. Nico sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“I came to get you. Come on Will, it’s pretty clear that you’re sick, a small kid came to get me, which mean you shouldn’t be working.” Nico said. 

“No, Nicooooo I have duties” Will said, practically falling over himself. 

“Yes, Tesoro, duties to go to bed” Nico replied. “Rayna, care to take over?” Nico asked, as he pulled his boyfriend. 

“My pleasure, you’re the only one he’s actually listened to” Rayna replied, smiling as he took the children and picked up from what Will had started. 

Nico laughed as he heard Rayna say “and there you go everyone, there’s a clear demonstration of what not to do shown by the head doctor around here”

“Nico, leave me alone, I’m fine” Will complained. 

“Ok” Nico replied, and he let Will go, giving him enough time to fall and Nico to catch him. 

“Fine....?” Nico repeated. 

Will shrugged his shoulders and Nico could hear his wheezes and sniffs as they walked back to Cabin 7. 

“No, Neeks, it’s too loud in there” Will complained. 

Nico huffed and turned toward cabin 13 instead. 

“Just gate crash my cabin then” Nico grumbled. 

“You love me for it” Will managed before breaking into a coughing fit. 

“Unfortunately..” 

“Unfortunately?? Neeks Chiron will tell you off for this, remember the rules, we can’t be in the same cabin!!” Will noted, as Nico half dragged Will do his cabin. 

“Yes, he’ll tell you off for trying to work while you’re sick” Nico reminded, and Will gave in. 

Nico opened the Cabin door and walked Will in, literally falling onto Nico’s bed. 

“Sleep” Nico said, closing the door. 

“Sleep with me?” Will asked, curling up. 

“I have work, amore I have to teach classes”. Nico replied softly.

“Pleaseeee sunshine!!!” Will whined. 

“Di immortals I can never say no to you” Nico grumbled, more fake angry than anything. 

Nico kicked his shoes off, and crawled into bed next to Will. 

“Thank you Neeks” Will said. 

Nico made a weird noise in response curling into Will, who happily accepted him into his arms. The two cuddled and slept peacefully, until Will scrambled and rushed to the bathroom.   
Nico following close behind him. 

Once Will had promptly emptied the contents of his stomach into the bathroom, he was faced with a very sympathetic boyfriend. 

“Really, Tesoro, you wanted to work even though you of all people would tell anyone this sick to not work for a week at the least. I mean really babe?” Nico said, leaning against the door frame. 

Will didn’t reply, instead he collapsed in Nico’s arms. 

“I can’t do this today Neeks” Will said quietly. 

“I know I know” Nico cooed. 

“Come on I’ll ask Rayna to bring some things back from the infirmary.” Nico said gently, laying Will down on the bed. 

________

“He works too hard” Rayna whispered as Nico checked his temperature. 

“Y’think” Nico replied. 

“I can still hear you” Will mumbled. 

“Go to sleep amore” Nico said, although there was a definite smirk on his face. 

Will opened his arms out like a baby, and Nico sighed, moving over to him, and once again cuddling into him. 

“Mmm, you’re so warm” Will said, sighing with content. 

“You two are so in love it makes me sick” Rayna said and both boys eyes darted open 

“I’m sick” Will groaned. 

“Y’know what, Imma just leave” Rayna said, shaking her head chuckling as she walked out. 

She closed the door of Cabin 13, and Nico and Will slept soundly. Will was wrapped in a warm tangle of blankets and his adorable boyfriend, and honestly he couldn’t have been happier. 

Nico woke up first and decided to go in search of some dinner for his boyfriend. 

He gently untangled himself and closed the door quietly before running out to the dining pavilion. 

He found two plates and served himself pasta, because Italian boys and Italian food always seemed to cheer Will up, along with some Tiramisu. 

Will was awake when Nico returned and he sat shivering in bed. 

“I’m so cold…” Will complained. 

“Have some food, it’s only pasta so you should be able to eat it without throwing up and I brought some ambrosia which will lower your temperature.” Nico said, putting the plates on his desk. 

“You should be a doctor” Will mumbled, taking Nico’s over sized hoodie and putting it on. 

“Oh trust me, I don’t need to be, my boyfriend you might know him, is annoying enough as it is, we don’t need two doctors in the relationship” Nico replied, giggling. 

“Har har” Will said back. 

Nico was right, after having some food and ambrosia, he felt heaps better. 

Will collapsed in bed from exhaustion once again and beckoned Nico towards him, which was basically just Will throwing his arms around and whining until Nico came to him. 

Nico pulled him forward and kissed him instead, surprising him completely. 

“Babeeee, don’t you might get sick” Will said after he pulled away, but it didn’t seem like he minded all too much. 

“Will, I visit the underworld like 3 times a week, and I can sense death, did I mention I’m also the king of ghosts? Yea, I think I’ll be sweet” Nico replied sarcastically. 

“Ok fine, plus if you get sick you’ll have 5 days full infirmary” will replied, one eye open to look at Nico. 

“Shit I better get away then” Nico joked, jumping up. 

“No no no, I’m joking!!” Will said quickly, grabbing Nico. 

“Should we stay up binge watching Love Victor?” Nico asked. 

“Yes!!!!” Will squealed, making Nico cover his ears and glare at Will. 

Nico pulled out the “Monster proof” Laptop which Leo had made for him and turned it on.   
Will fell asleep 3 episodes in and Nico watched the last 7, while running his hands through Will’s hair as he breathed soft satisfied breaths. 

Maybe it was better if Nico was the doctor sometimes.


End file.
